


Панацея (Panacea)

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Он уже бывал здесь раньше: онемевший и потерянный, корабль без якоря и компаса, способного указать путь к его дому. Он стоял у свежей могилы и пытался понять, как то, что, по его плану, должно было существовать всегда, закончилось внезапно и неотвратимо.Но тогда это происходило из-за Шерлока, и он выпросил невозможное: Шерлок вернулся.Мэри была красивой, сострадательной, остроумной и доброй, но она не была столь же умной или жестокой.





	Панацея (Panacea)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panacea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761267) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Фанфик написан еще до выхода 3 сезона. Мэри здесь совсем иная — и то лишь в воспоминаниях Джона.
> 
> Это искренняя и прекрасная в своих боли и невообразимой силе надежды история потери и выхода из её кокона, поиска и обретения панацеи от боли и одиночества, накрывающих после утраты близкого человека. 
> 
> Огромное спасибо A_capriccio_improvisando_recit за помощь и готовность взяться за эту историю вместе со мной! Верочка, ты волшебница, точно говорю! :*
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7198695

Он уже бывал здесь раньше: онемевший и потерянный, корабль без якоря и компаса, способного указать путь к его дому. Он стоял у свежей могилы и пытался понять, как то, что, по его плану, должно было существовать всегда, закончилось внезапно и неотвратимо.

Но _тогда_ это происходило из-за Шерлока, и он выпросил невозможное: Шерлок вернулся.

Мэри была красивой, сострадательной, остроумной и доброй, но она не была столь же умной или жестокой. Она исчезла, остро и неожиданно, словно порез ножом, словно автомобильная авария, убившая её, а Джон остался — чтобы постигать непостижимое.

В этом нет смысла. Она была здесь, прямо _здесь_. Он всё ещё мог слышать запах её духов и чувствовать изгиб её маленькой руки в своей. Он всё еще мог видеть тихое удовольствие в её глазах, когда она выбрала пару туфель на низких каблуках, потакая его мужской гордости, хотя он и сказал ей, что ему всё равно: выше его жена или нет. Он мог слышать её голос, нежный и страстный в темноте ночи, сильный и уверенный в свете дня, и не мог осознать, как всё это могло внезапно закончиться  — чтобы отныне существовать лишь в нечётких полотнах его воспоминаний.

Он знал, что думали люди: Мэри была лишь неким способом заполнить пустоту в его жизни, оставленную Шерлоком, но, боже, они ошибались. Так ошибались. Мэри не пыталась занять место Шерлока. Она видела потерю Джона и признавала её, поощряя его принять и понять, что это всегда будет с ним. Его горе пылало невыносимым шрамом, но рядом с ней он чувствовал себя так, словно был шанс, что в один прекрасный день оно отодвинется в прошлое, подёрнется дымным серебром времени и наконец-то станет безболезненным; хрупкая ностальгия — это всё, что осталось бы ему.

Мэри не поднимала его на ноги и не тянула сквозь боль. Она сидела рядом и ждала, пока у него самого хватит сил встать.

Он любил её за это и за тысячу других вещей: от того, как она побуждала его смеяться над собой, и до того, как она вела себя с Шерлоком, когда тот вернулся. Она заслужила уважение даже высокомерного детектива, и спустя какое-то время между ними выросло нечто, похожее на дружбу. Как только шок и ярость от обмана Шерлока исчезли, на какое-то время, меньше, чем на год, жизнь стала лучшей, чем когда-либо казалась прежде. У Джона было всё, что он только мог желать — и это было больше, чем он добился за сорок предшествовавших лет, — чтобы насладиться и разделить с Мэри эти безмятежные дни.

Он знал: это было слишком хорошо, чтобы таковым и остаться.

***

Люди выражали свои соболезнования — их пустые слова пролетали мимо его ушей, а его рука усиливала хватку вокруг трости, вернувшейся из отставки, потому что горе свило гнездо в ноге и пульсировало в руке, вновь вызвав тремор. Это было единственное, что он чувствовал: острая боль и предательская дрожь. Всё остальное в нём дошло до бесчувственности: его разум был слишком потрясён, чтобы осознавать правду, а сердце утратило всякую веру, чтобы разбиться. Он всё ждал, что она вернётся домой и прижмётся к его губам в поцелуе, согреет его поглаживанием рук и грациозным объятием. Всё, что у него осталось — ожидание.

Но она так и не вернулась. Дни шли за днями, и похороны обозначились всего лишь порогом преткновения в смутном потоке часов бодрствования и бессонных ночей. Их общие друзья прошли свой сценарий печали, продиктованный общественными условностями: бессмысленные предложения помочь, цветы, на которые он не мог смотреть, и вежливые касания, которых он стремился избежать и которых гнушался. Никто из них не был ею. Никто из них не имел значения.

Только один человек держал свою скорбь в себе. Шерлок не предложил ему ничего. Не произнёс ни одного обещания и не озвучил никаких сожалений. Если бы в Джоне ещё была сила, он был бы в ярости из-за безразличия человека, называвшего себя его другом; но его душа оказалась мертва и холодна: она уснула рядом с Мэри в неумолимой земле. Его язык сковала свинцовая тяжесть, а сердце окаменело, так что он отнёсся к молчанию Шерлока с той слепотой и равнодушием, которые не позволяли заметить хоть что-то кроме пустоты, пришедшей на смену его счастью.

***

— Запасной ключ от Бейкер-стрит. — Металл, царапая поверхность, проехался по кухонному столу в квартире, где он жил с Мэри. Теперь он здесь один; оказывается, дом становится пустой скорлупой, когда один из живших в нём больше не вернётся. — На случай, если тебе это нужно.

Еле ворочая тяжёлыми глазами, Джон нахмурился, чтобы встретиться с Шерлоком лицом к лицу и буквально возненавидеть его за хладнокровие. Мрачный, да, но жизнеспособный и живой там, где Мэри не было. Это было почти оскорбление, унижение, и на один ужасный миг Джон едва не пожелал, чтобы они поменялись местами. Чтобы кости Шерлока превратились в прах под землёй, а Мэри была жива и улыбка её сияла так же ярко, как и тщательно отполированное обручальное кольцо.

— Почему это должно было произойти со мной? — попытка говорить раздирала глотку, но сил по-прежнему не было. Его голос звучал убитым, усталым и побеждённым, а сам он был слишком сломленным, чтобы даже подумать о милости пистолета, который всё еще лежал в ящике его прикроватной тумбочки.

Губы Шерлока изогнулись в безрадостной улыбке-гримасе:

— Не должно было, но произошло.

Он топтался на пороге у входной двери; Шерлок никогда не бывал в их квартире, хотя следовало бы. Это беспокоило Джона прежде, но теперь он был рад, что эти шикарные туфли никогда не ходили по полу, хранящем его и Мэри шаги. Здесь никогда не было владений Шерлока — и быть не могло.

Однако Джон ожидал, что Шерлок должен заговорить: нарушить самопровозглашённый обет молчания и добавить несколько избитых слов или ложных заверений — но ничего подобного не произошло. Он только встретился с Джоном взглядом, дерзким и бессовестным, прежде чем развернуться и закрыть за собой дверь, забрав последнюю искру жизни, оставшуюся в этом доме-вчерашнего-дня.

Мэри была мертва, и теперь эти комнаты стали мавзолеем для Джона.

***

Он жаловался, что кровать была слишком узкой. Сейчас она стала безгранично раскинувшимся ландшафтом пустыни. Сон не желал приходить в такое заброшенное место, и пока часы темноты истекали кровью, рука Джона то и дело натыкалась на пустоту там, где раньше была Мэри. Забытьё приходило урывками, но его никогда не было достаточно. Не было никакой передышки, и Джон всё смотрел и смотрел во тьму сухими глазами.

Это была его единственная компания.

Четвёртая ночь сломала его, но не так, как предпочла бы его психотерапевт. Элла ожидала слёз и катарсиса — но не этого. Не его хромающую походку по Лондону в самые чёрные часы ночи и его надежду, что что-то случится. Что-то, что он мог бы чувствовать не только той ночью, но и последующими днями. Ему хотелось кого-то наказать или, возможно, быть наказанным самому, потому что как он мог это сделать: как он мог вернуться в равнодушный мир?

Он не знал, куда идёт, но его тело действовало без раздумий, ноги вели его по неизведанным частям Лондона, пока он не достиг места назначения. Более чем час после выхода из своей квартиры он опирался на трость, глядя на дверь 221. Она была перед ним, терпеливая и неподвижная, латунные цифры мягко блестели в уличном свете. Здесь уже давно не его дом, и он _ненавидел_ то, что пришел сюда в тот момент, когда жизнь бросила его на дно. Спустя так много времени это место так и осталось его убежищем, отчего обида жгла его кишечник, как кислота. Не из-за здания — из-за человека внутри него. Мэри была его возлюбленной и его женой, но несмотря на это Шерлок по-прежнему оставался его панацеей.

И что это говорило о самом Джоне?

Ключ соединился с замком, жёстко атакуя тумблеры, и он вошел внутрь; его трость даже не коснулась пола, когда он поднимался по лестнице. Входная дверь квартиры подверглась той же процедуре, и грудь Джона начала вздыматься, когда он окинул взглядом пустые комнаты. Всё здесь было до боли знакомым: будто часы отматывали время вспять, чтобы вернуться в тот миг, когда его мир еще не рухнул — а затем вновь начали свой отсчёт лишь для того, чтобы опять превратить всё в прах. Присутствие Шерлока ощущалось буквально во всём, неизгладимо отпечаталось на каждой поверхности, и Джон не мог понять, чем именно был узел в его груди: агонией или яростью.

Он не хотел быть здесь, продолжая жить, закрывшись в своей скорби. Его рука дрожала, когда он закрыл ладонью левый глаз, его рёбра дрогнули, когда дыхание перехватило: стойкая плотина его самоконтроля дала трещину.

Слава богу, Шерлока не было. Джон не думал, что сейчас был бы в состоянии оказаться мишенью для его острого, анализирующего взгляда. Не сейчас. Он не знал, что Шерлок мог понять, ему было плевать, что именно тот мог извлечь из трясины его эмоционального состояния, но получить сейчас пощаду от всего этого было счастьем.

Для него не было места. Его место было рядом с Мэри, а теперь построенная ими жизнь лежала в руинах. Между тем Шерлок продолжал быть универсальной константой. Их дружба по-прежнему была сильнее, чем Джон когда-либо мог представить. Но Бейкер-стрит всё равно была не его.

Так много зданий — и ни одного _дома_.

Он передвигался машинально, прихрамывая при подъёме в свою старую комнату. Его не волновало, что Шерлок сделал с ней в его отсутствие, ему нужны были границы тех стен — окончательный предел. Пространство, которое никогда не принадлежало Шерлоку или Мэри — только одному Джону. Место, где он был счастлив однажды.

Это место было аккуратным, без пыли, и кровать была заправлена; всё выглядело так, словно он и не уходил. Почему-то это глубоко ранило, и его тело задрожало, когда горе наконец прорвалось сквозь последние рубежи.

Едва заметив запах стирального порошка, он отложил трость в сторону, снял обувь и, полностью одетый, забрался под одеяло. Подушка баюкала его голову в то время, как матрас поддерживал его тело, и Джон свернулся в клубок на боку, зажмурив глаза и впившись зубами в губы, когда первый дрожащий всхлип разбил его сердце пополам.

Он не пытался заглушить звуки. Какой смысл? Шерлок был где-то в Лондоне, гоняясь за очередной головоломкой и отвечая на зов Работы, — вот то единственное, что его заботило. Никто не услышит его, кроме черепа на каминной полке внизу, а тот вряд ли разболтает всем и каждому.

Одежда словно пыталась утопить Джона — такая же плотная и удушающая, как и его отчаяние, — и он рванулся из шерсти и хлопка на свободу. Ткань стёрла слёзы с лица, но их поток хлынул снова, едва он отбросил на пол вещи и сжался под одеялом, голый и уязвимый перед натиском своего горя.

Джон плакал, и горячие ручейки прокладывали русло по его морщинистому лицу и пропитывали подушку. Он скрестил руки на груди в квази-объятии. Это не было хоть сколько-нибудь похожим на прикосновение Мэри, но это было всё, что у него оставалось. И именно здесь, в спокойствии места, которое он с отвращением называл убежищем, он позволил себе сломаться.

Это поглотило его, отгородило от остального мира. Он не услышал ни тихих шагов на лестнице, ни скрипа двери. И лишь когда матрас прогнулся, он резко вздохнул и отшатнулся, шокированный вторжением, прежде чем узнал силуэт того, кто неловко устроился на краю его кровати.

Шерлок был одет в тот самый синий шёлковый халат. Его волосы были в беспорядке, а на щеке виднелся след от подушки. Однако на лице не было признаков усталости. Он внимательно оглядел Джона, не сказав ни слова о слезах, по-прежнему наполнявших его глаза, или о душевной боли, что раздирала на части. Не было смысла отрицать очевидные для всех доказательства того и другого, а Джон зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы теперь попытаться укрыться от Шерлока.

Еще один всхлип неотвратимо прорезал его горло, и Джон склонил голову, зажмуриваясь, потому что та чёрная бездна, что зияла в его груди со дня похорон, теперь грозила окончательно поглотить его. Он едва ли заметил, что Шерлок сдвинулся, но вот прохладный воздух поцеловал его кожу, когда одеяло было откинуто, а рядом с ним вытянулось длинное тело.

В другой жизни он бы запротестовал, но у него не было сил сопротивляться, когда одна рука проползла под ним, а другая изогнулась над его туловищем. В этом не было принуждения  — Джон мог легко прогнать его. Всего один сильный удар сбросил бы Шерлока с края матраса, но вместо того, чтобы извернуться и оттолкнуть, пальцы Джона, отчаянно сжимаясь, царапали плечи Шерлока, когда его опустошение стало лишь сильнее.

Длинные пальцы обхватили его затылок, крепко удерживая, пока он дрожал; его дыхание было слишком отрывистым, глаза горели, а виски начали пульсировать. Он уткнулся лицом Шерлоку в грудь — острые ключицы и пологая равнина — и здесь не было никакого обмана. Он не мог сделать вид, что это было схоже с тем, как Мэри смогла унять его боль в своё время. Позже он понял, каким бы это могло стать позором не только для неё, но и для Шерлока и даже для него. Тем не менее, сейчас это лишь усиливало его мучения, и вой в его горле был слишком болезненным, чтобы считаться жалким.

Шерлок ничего не говорил, не предлагая ни слов утешения, ни упрёка. Он хранил молчание, положив подбородок на голову Джона и обнимая его без единого вопроса. Его тело казалось бесконечной полосой обнажённой кожи, а одежда была отброшена прочь. Только Шерлоку подобное могло показаться приемлемым, но долгие минуты спустя, когда слёзы Джона начали стихать — колодец пересох, хотя его горе все еще не было исчерпано, — он понял, что, пожалуй, идея Шерлока была верна.

В этом объятии не было ничего эротического, но оно было намного интимнее любого сексуального акта. Оба были полностью обнажены: плоть к плоти, одно колотящееся сердце, прижимаясь, вторило торжественному биению другого.

Это были они — сведённые к базовой простоте и лишённые всякого обмана. Это был бальзам человеческого утешения, мощное напоминание о том, что даже если Джон теперь был лишён той, кем он так дорожил, то всё же был кое-кто ещё, кто достаточно заботился о нём, чтобы откровенно предложить богатство своего сострадания, обычно так тщательно оберегаемого от чужих глаз.

Нос Джона был заложен, а тело истощено, его мышцы дрожали как после пережитого шторма, но в руках Шерлока не было осуждения. Он был непоколебим, и, даже если бы Джон мог кричать или плакать, рвать и метать, Шерлок не лишил бы его своего утешения.

Кто-то другой стал бы бормотать бессмысленные слова, пытаясь успокоить, но только не Шерлок. Вместо этого, как и Мэри годы назад, он принял горе Джона и признал его необходимость. Он не мог оттащить от края пропасти, но Джон знал, что Шерлок остановил бы его падение. Все соболезновали ему и смотрели с болью в глазах, но что хорошего дала ему их жалость? Никто из них не был здесь. Никто из них не лежал рядом с ним, не соболезнуя и не стыдя, пока он разваливался на куски. Никто из них не поможет ему снова стать целым.

Кроме Шерлока.

— Ты ушёл, — прохрипел Джон, всё еще прижимаясь лицом к голой груди Шерлока; он издал дрожащий вздох, и его тело расслабилось. —  Ты не остался после похорон.

— Ты не хотел этого от меня, — голос Шерлока был тихим всепроникающим рокотом. Он пронизал кожу Джона, как летний ветер проходит сквозь песок. — Ты был бы возмущён моим присутствием. Тебе было необходимо побыть одному.

Джон моргнул, его колючие ресницы пощекотали грудь Шерлока. Осознание накрыло его. Шерлок не выразил соболезнований или жалости, поскольку знал, что, в конечном счёте, они бесполезны. Слова, какими бы благими они ни были, оставались лишь пустым звуком. Вместо этого он сделал то, что было действительно необходимо. Он дал Джону уединение и предоставил его самому себе, но когда потребность Джона стала очевидной, он предложил свою неизменную поддержку.

Это был первый шаг долгого пути. Скорбь была горой, на которую предстояло трудное восхождение, и с помощью Мэри Джон смог справиться с ним. Теперь его мир разрушила потеря Мэри, и Шерлок был тем, кто стоял рядом и поддерживал на пути, ведущем к исцелению.

Его путеводный свет.


End file.
